The 2nd Dimension All Growed Up
by TCKing12
Summary: We all know what happened when The Rugrats went to the future during All Growed Up. But what happened when the 2nd Dimension Rugrats went to the future in their world? Read this to find out!
1. To The Foocher

**Chapter 1: To The Foocher**

_"Location: Modesto-2, California Of The 2nd Dimension, August 11th 2001"_

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon in Modesto-2. At the 2nd Dimension Pickles house, the 2nd Dimension Rugrats were watching a sci-fi movie. The film took place in some kind of futuristic laboratory. Professor Spooky-2, the mad scientist, was about to reveal an important discovery. He was looking underneath a sheet as his assistant, Todd-2, munched on a slice of pizza. Spooky-2 acted like a madman throughout the movie.

_"Just as I suspected! We are looking at the greatest source of energy known to mankind!" Spooky-2 announced._

_Spooky-2 then lifted the sheet to reveal a pumpkin._

_"And to think pumpkins around the world have been wasted on pies on Halloween." Spooky-2 muttered._

_Spooky-2 then injected wires into the pumpkin, which caused it to spark._

_"With this magnificent gourd, I now have the necessary power to operate my greatest invention ever! A time machine to the future!" Spooky-2 announced._

_Todd-2 was drinking his soda. Spooky-2 pointed to a red button on the time machine._

_"I bet your wondering how it works." Spooky-2 said._

_Todd-2 burped and shrugged his shoulders._

_"Well, it's quite simple. I set this dial to a precise moment in the future. It could be days from now, weeks! Or even years! Think of the possibilities!" Spooky-2 explained._

_Spooky then shoved Todd into the time machine._

_"There, there, my boy. No need to be frightened." Spooky-2 said._

_Spooky-2 then shut the time machine door closed. _

_"Lets try, 75 years!" Spooky-2 suggested._

Meanwhile, the 2nd Dimension Rugrats were watching the sci-fi movie with awe.

"Boy! Professor Spooky has made some neat stuffs before, but this is the bestest yet! A time machine to the foocher!" Tommy-2 exclaimed.

"Well, I'm not exactly so sure about that, Tommy. Todd doesn't look very happy about it." Chuckie-2 said.

Phil-2 sneezed into a tissue before throwing the tissue into a nearby trashcan. He then grabbed a box of Reptar-2 cookies and then gave it to Lil-2, who then ate some of the cookies.

"Well, yeah! Who would want to leave all that pizza?" Phil-2 asked.

Meanwhile, back in the film, Spooky-2 pressed a few buttons and pulled some levers. The pumpkin, which was still hooked up to wires, exploded. Spooky-2 opened the time machine door to reveal that Todd was gone. Only his shoes remained.

_"Success! I've sent a man to the future!" Spooky-2 announced._

The film then went to a Chocolate Cheese Bar commercial.

"Wouldn't it be neat to go to the foocher?" Tommy-2 asked.

"But Tommy, are you sure that you would want to see the foocher?" Chuckie-2 asked.

"Yeah, I am, Chuckie. Besides, if there is anything bad, then we will be able to get rid of it because we'll be biggerer!" Tommy-2 replied.

"And smarterer!" Kimi-2 said.

"And we can do more things by ourselves." Phil-2 said.

Angelica-2 then walked in with her karaoke machine and she noticed that the 2nd Dimension Rugrats weren't paying attention to the TV, so she turned if off.

"That's right, Phil." Angelica-2 said.

"Hi, Angelica! We were just talking about going to the foocher!" Tommy-2 greeted.

"Oh, well that is really interesting, Tommy. But anyway, I got a show to do." Angelica-2 said.

She then started singing into the microphone of her karaoke machine. The 2nd Dimension Rugrats marveled at Angelica-2's karaoke machine and they oohed and aahed.

"What is that thing, Angelica?" Tommy-2 asked.

"This is my new tapiokie machine!" Angelica-2 replied. She then said "You can listen if you want, but I won't force you to.".

Angelica-2 then pressed a button to start the music of "America The Beautiful". As she sang, The Rugrats listened to her as she sang because Angelica-2 sang nice.

After Angelica-2 was finished singing, the 2nd Dimension Rugrats clapped and she bowed.

Tommy-2 smiled.

"This is a really neat toy, Angelica! Can I try?" Tommy-2 asked.

"I'm sorry, Tommy, but I don't wants you playing with my tapiokie machine." Angelica-2 replied.

"But I just wants to play too!" Tommy-2 said.

"I said no, Tommy! This is my new toy, so I want to try it out for right now. But I'll let you try it out sometime later." Angelica-2 said.

Angelica-2 then picked up the mike, causing a feedback noise.

"But, Angelica, we always let you play with our new stuff and you always let us play with your new stuff!" Tommy-2 protested.

"And?" Angelica-2 asked.

"So, uh, you should let us play too!" Tommy-2 replied.

"For the last time, Tommy, I'll let you play with my tapiokie machine after I'm done playing with it. Don't worry, you'll get your turn." Angelica-2 said as calmly as she could.

Dil-2 then threw a rattle at Angelica-2 and he giggled. Angelica-2 sighed and looked at Dil-2.

"Dil, how many times do I have to tell you? You don't throw your rattle at people because that is not polite." Angelica-2 said.

Angelica-2 picked up Dil-2's rattle and gave it back to him.

Just then, Didi-2 spoke from the kitchen.

"Who wants cookies?" Didi-2 called out.

Angelica-2 turned to the 2nd Dimension Rugrats.

"So, babies, do you want any cookies?" Angelica-2 asked.

"Sure, I guess so." Lil-2 replied.

The other 2nd Dimension Rugrats nodded in agreement. Angelica-2 nodded before returning to the karaoke machine. She started singing again and Didi-2 entered as she sang. Also with Didi-2 was Peter-2, who had decided to visit for the day.

As she entered the living room, Didi-2 was surprised at the mess. Angelica-2 noticed the look on her aunt's face before she noticed the mess in the living room.

"Oh, sorry that there is a mess in the living room, Aunt Didi! Don't worry, I'll clean it up." Angelica-2 said.

Didi-2 smiled.

"Thank you for volunteering to clean up, Angelica." Didi-2 said.

Didi-2 then handed Angelica-2 a plate of cookies before turning to the other 2nd Dimension Rugrats,

"Come on, kids. Mommy's got some cleaning to do." Didi-2 said.

Didi-2 and Peter-2 picked up the 2nd Dimension Rugrats and put them in the playpen. Angelica-2 took the plate of cookies and walked over to the playpen.

"Do you really have to put them in the playpen?" Angelica-2 asked.

"Yes, Angelica, they're only babies. They could get into trouble if they are left unsupervised." Peter-2 replied.

Angelica-2 nodded before looking at the plate of cookies. She took one for herself before handing the plate of cookies to Didi-2. Didi-2 grabbed a cookie for each 2nd Dimension Rugrat and gave them to each 2nd Dimension Rugrat.

"Here you go, kids." Didi-2 said.

Didi-2 then walked into the kitchen and Peter-2 and Angelica-2 followed her inside.

Meanwhile, Tommy-2 was looking at the karaoke machine after finishing eating his cookie.

"I have gots to play with that tapiokie machine, whether Angelica likes it or not!" Tommy-2 said.

"But, Tommy! You heard her! We're not supposed to play with it!" Chuckie-2 said.

Tommy-2 ignored Chuckie-2 and opened the playpen with his screwdriver. The 2nd Dimension Rugrats then walked out and they walked over to the karaoke machine.

Once they got to the karaoke machine, Tommy-2 started to mess with it. Suddenly, Angelica-2 returned with a cookie and a jar of peanut butter.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Angelica-2 asked angrily.

Angelica-2 crushed the cookie in her hand and the 2nd Dimension Rugrats started to run away.

"You're making me lose my patience, Tommy! Now hand over my tapiokie machine or else!" Angelica-2 ordered.

Tommy-2 ran away and Angelica-2 dropped the peanut butter and jumped to catch the machine, which was now being dragged along by the 2nd Dimension Rugrats.

"Get back here!" Angelica-2 ordered.

Phil-2 and Lil-2 threw a cushion at Angelica-2 and she fell to the ground.

The mike cord got entangled in Dil-2's chair, causing Tommy-2 to fall. The other 2nd Dimension Rugrats ran into the closet. Chuckie-2, however, stopped and went to Tommy-2. As Tommy-2 and Chuckie-2 tried to free the karaoke machine from Dil-2, Dil-2 was dragged along. While doing so, Dil-2 tossed a cookie at Angelica-2 and she let out a roar. Tommy-2 and Chuckie-2 dragged Dil-2 and the karaoke machine into the closet and then they closed the door.

"Give me my tapiokie machine!" Angelica-2 ordered.

Angelica-2 pulled on the door while Phil-2 did the same on the other side. The force caused Angelica-2 to fall on the floor.

Meanwhile, the 2nd Dimension Rugrats were inside the closet.

"What are we going to do, Tommy?" Lil-2 asked.

"I don't knows, Lil." Tommy-2 replied.

Meanwhile, outside the closet, Angelica-2 was growing impatient.

"I'll give you all to the count of ten to open that door!" Angelica-2 said.

From inside the closet, the 2nd Dimension Rugrats were scared.

"1... 3.." Angelica-2 started to count.

"I don't knows what come next, but I have a bad feeling it's ten!" Phil-2 said.

"4!" Angelica-2 yelled.

"Well we aren't exactly growed up yet, you know!" Chuckie-2 said.

"15!" Angelica-2 yelled

Tommy-2 got an idea.

"That's it, Chuckie! We'll go to the foocher, where we'll be so growed up that we will be able to make our own decisions and do things by ourselves." Tommy-2 said.

Meanwhile, Angelica-2 continued to struggle with the door.

"But we don't gots our own time machine like Professor Spooky gots or like Peter gots!" Lil-2 said.

"1, 2, 90, eleventy, 14, 19..." Angelica-2 yelled.

Tommy-2 looked at the stuff around the closet and he got an idea.

"Sure we do!" Tommy-2 said.

"22, a bazillion, a bazillion and a half, 5, 7, 74, 10!" Angelica-2 yelled.

"Uh, hurry!" Phil-2 said.

"9..." Angelica-2 yelled.

"I can't hold it no mores!" Kimi-2 snapped as she pushed against the closet door so she could prevent Angelica-2 from running in.

Tommy-2 plugged in a set of headphones into the headphone jack of a boom box.

"Hang on, everybody! We're going to the foocher!" Tommy-2 exclaimed.

Tommy-2 turned a dial on the boom box and the whole closet distorted in a whirlpool fashion.


	2. 10 Years Later

**Chapter 2: 10 Years Later**

_"Location: Modesto, California Of The 2nd Dimension, October 9th 2013"_

The closet view returned to normal and the door opened. Angelica-2 now looked ten years older and she was wearing a pair of dark grey Zesteralls, as did all of the 2nd Dimension Rugrats.

"I can't believe all of you are still playing in a closet! You know that we can't do anything fun and that we can't make any noise except on Zestonsday." Angelica-2 snapped.

Tommy-2 crawled out of the closet and stood up.

"Sorry, Angelica." Tommy-2 said.

Angelica-2 sighed.

"It's okay, Tommy. Just don't do it again." Angelica-2 said.

Tommy-2 and Angelica-2 walked off in separate directions and the other 2nd Dimension Rugrats crawled out of the closet and stood up.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen, Didi-2 was washing dishes and was talking to Spike-2, who still looked the same even after 12 years.<p>

"I know it isn't easy being old, but you still have to think about your health. It's a good thing that your diet has been working all of these years, or otherwise you could be very overweight." Didi-2 said to Spike-2

Just then, Tommy-2 waked into the kitchen. He picked up a wad of bacon and fed it to Spike-2.

"Hey, Spike, you old boy." Tommy-2 said.

Angelica-2 and Dil-2 walked into the kitchen and they got some food to eat before sitting down at the kitchen table and eating their food. Tommy-2 and Didi-2 soon joined them.

Just then, Stu-2 walked in. He had to go to work at the ZAC Bot factory in 30 minutes, so he was getting ready to catch the bus. However, as he walked into the kitchen, he was holding a strange looking medallion that Tommy-2, Dil-2, and Angelica-2 had never seen before.

"Dad? What is that?" Dil-2 asked.

"Oh, this is my scorpio medallion. Your Grandpa Lou gave it to me on my 18th birthday. It's my good luck charm, and before Z became dictator a year ago, I wore this to every dance contest I entered back in the day. In fact, I was wearing this when I met your mom." Stu-2 replied.

"Normally, I didn't date men who wore jewelry, but in this case I made an exception." Didi-2 said.

"And after that, I never danced without this medallion or your mother again." Stu-2 said.

Didi-2 blushed.

"Oh, Stu." Didi muttered playfully.

Stu-2 smiled and he placed the medallion on the kitchen table before turning to Didi-2.

"Didi, can you hold onto this until I get back from the factory? I don't want it getting stolen." Stu-2 asked.

Didi-2 nodded and she grabbed the scorpio medallion and put it in one of the pockets of her Zesteralls.

Suddenly, the bus outside honked it's horn.

"Oh, there's the bus! You kids better hurry because you know how the driver can't wait for more then a minute without getting in trouble." Didi-2 said.

Tommy-2, Angelica-2, and Dil-2 nodded and they walked out into the living room, where the other 2nd Dimension Rugrats were. They got their bookbags and then they left the 2nd Dimension Pickles house. They walked to the school bus, which was gray and it's front was shaped in the one eyed face of Z-2. Once the 2nd Dimension Rugrats reached the bus, it's door opened and a speaker from inside the bus spoke.

_"Get in!"_ the speaker, in Z-2's voice, ordered.

The 2nd Dimension Rugrats got on and the door closed automatically.

The 2nd Dimension Rugrats went to take their seats, but Dil-2 turned to the driver, who turned out to be Lou-2.

"Hey, Grandpa. How's Grandma?" Dil-2 asked.

"Still off cruising the Nile. Even though she can't come back here, she sends her love." Lou-2 replied, sadly.

Dil-2 nodded and he went to find his seat. As he did that, Didi-2 walked up to the bus and talked to Lou-2.

"Lou, please be careful going over bumps. Dil's stomach has been a little queezy lately." Didi-2 said.

Lou-2 sighed.

"He'll throw-up just like all the other kids, Didi. That's why they invented sawdust." Lou-2 said.

Lou-2 then shifted the gears and drove away.

* * *

><p>As the bus drove towards the school, Angelica-2 sat down beside her friend and fellow Resistance member, Savannah-2, in the back seat. The two girls started talking about plans for the Resistance, but they whispered to each other in order to avoid being heard by anyone else.<p>

"Hey, Savannah, have you learned anything important about Z's plans?" Angelica-2 asked.

"Well, besides Z's big speech at the end of the week, there isn't anything that he is doing." Savannah-2 replied.

Meanwhile, Tommy-2 had peered around his metal seat and noticed Angelica-2 and Savannah-2 talking to each other abut the plans, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. So he was now talking to Chuckie-2.

"What are they talking about?" Tommy-2 asked.

"Who?" Chuckie-2 asked in confusion.

"Angelica and Savannah. They're whispering to each other for some reason, as if they have some sort of secret." Tommy-2 replied.

Chuckie-2 knew that they were talking about plans for the Resistance, but since Tommy-2 wasn't part of the Resistance, he decided to come up with another answer.

"Oh, I guess that they are just talking about girly stuff." Chuckie-2 replied.

Back with Angelica-2 and Savannah-2, they were still talking to each other about Resistance plans.

"Well, I've heard that tomorrow, Z is inspecting a ZAC Bot recharging station that is five miles from his skyscraper. We'll strike there after school." Angelica-2 said.

Savannah-2 nodded.

Meanwhile, Tommy-2 and Chuckie-2 were still talking. As they talked, Phil-2 eavesdropped from the seat behind them.

"So, did Savannah notice you?" Chuckie-2 asked.

"No. She was too busy talking to Angelica to notice me." Tommy-2 replied.

"Oh. But if I had looked at her and she had smiled at me, I would've smiled back, but my lips would probably get stuck on my braces." Chuckie-2 said.

"Does that happen?" Lil-2 asked, sitting behind them with Phil-2.

"Well, it hasn't happened yet, but I think it's possible." Chuckie-2 replied.

Kimi-2 sighed.

"Oh, don't worry, Chuckie. Even if your lips get stuck to your braces, your smile is perfect." Kimi-2 said.

Chuckie-2 smiled.

"Thanks, Kimi." Chuckie-2 said.

The 2nd Dimension Rugrats then spent the rest of the ride to the school just talking about different things.

* * *

><p>After a while, the bus stopped and parked at Jim Jr. Jr. High School-2, which was red, gray, and black colored and had flags of Z-2 everywhere. After the bus pulled into the parking lot, the door opened and the speaker that was inside the bus spoke.<p>

_"Get off!"_ the speaker ordered.

The kids that were inside the bus got out without hesitation because they feared that Z-2 would get angry and send a group of ZAC Bots to arrest them.

"Okay, sprouts, off to school. I have to leave and get to the factory downtown by 10:30 or I will be in trouble." Lou-2 said.

As Chuckie-2 got up and picked up his upside down backpack, his books fell out. He picked up all of his books and put them back in his backpack before standing up. However, as he stood up, he bumped into Savannah-2. Chuckie-2 smiled, but the middles of his lips were stuck.

"Um, Chuckie, your lips are stuck." Savannah-2 said.

Savannah-2 smiled and gave Chuckie-2 her lip balm. He fixed his lips before handing the lip balm back to Savannah-2.

"I don't need it back, Chuckie." Savannah-2 said. She then leaned in and whispered into Chuckie-2's ear "I'll see you after school back at HQ.".

Savannah-2 then got off the bus. Chuckie-2 looked at the lip balm before putting it away in his book bag and walking into the school.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Z-2's skyscraper in Downtown Modesto-2, Z-2 was sleeping soundly in his bedroom. Now, his bedroom was very luxurious and well furnished. His whole bedroom was a mixture of the colors of black and red, the walls were black with a red outlining, and the floor was red carpeting. The vanity and closet were black with red doorknobs and any other side tables that were in the room were just like them. There was a door that led into a bathroom and there was a large king sized bed (actually the bed was larger then a king sized bed) and it had black and red sheets, red pillows, and a thin black blanket. The double doors were large and red and they were circular and smooth with golden handles, one on each door. In total, it was a REALLY nice room.<p>

Z-2 woke up in his bed and he yawned lightly. Sunlight shined from the large window and past the black and red drapes. Z-2 got up and walked over to the closet. He got dressed into his usual outfit before closing the closet door and leaving his bedroom.

Once he had left his bedroom, Z-2 walked to the dining area. The dining room was a very long and fairly large room and there was a huge long rectangular black table with cushy red seats around it. Z-2 sat at the head of the table in what looked like a kings throne, which was gold and red, and ZAC Bots served him and stood around the table. While that was going on, two ZAC Bots guarded the large door.

When he was done eating, Z-2 got up and headed to the door. The ZAC Bots stepped away from in front of the door to let their master through and Z-2 left the room.

Once he had left the dining area, Z-2 walked to his office and sat behind his desk. Normally, he would be busy doing work, but as of today, his schedule was clear, so he soon became bored. So, to pass the time, Z-2 turned to a large computer monitor and he started to view security film footage of locations around Modesto-2. As he did, a certain video got his attention. The video was showing the 2nd Dimension Pickles house that morning when Tommy-2, Angelica-2, Dil-2, Didi-2, Stu-2, and Spike-2 were there and he noticed Stu-2's scorpio medallion. He found himself wanting the scorpio medallion just because he could do whatever he wanted, since he was dictator. However, he didn't know how to get it.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of walking machinery behind him. Z-2 turned his chair around and noticed that Peter-2 had arrived in his office.

"Ah, General Kyborg, your awake." Z-2 said.

Z-2 then got an idea. He smirked and looked at Peter-2.

"General Kyborg, I have an assignment for you." Z-2 announced.

"What is it, sir?" Peter-2 asked.

Z-2 pointed at the scorpio medallion that was in the video.

"You see that medallion? Go to the Pickles house and get it for me!" Z-2 ordered.

Peter-2 saluted before activating his retractable jet wings and flying out the window.


End file.
